Hyotei Gakuen Bag Check
by riyaaanu
Summary: Atobe demands to see what the regulars carry around in their bags! What horrors.. er.. wonders are waiting to be revealed? Last chapter up!
1. Megane Hiyoshi

**Hyotei Gakuen Bag Check**

**Megane Hiyoshi**

**Character:** Hiyoshi Wakashi

**Summary:** When Hiyoshi found out his contact lenses were missing, he knew he's going to have a bad day.

* * *

It had been a very bad day for Hiyoshi Wakashi.

For some reason, every person he passed as he walked to school that morning did a double take to look at him, girls especially. He found it extremely annoying that they would actually stop and ogle at him while giggling amongst themselves. Ordinarily, they would be too scared by his scowl so they hurried on their way. It got worse when he reached school. Some girls openly flirted with him, and by the time he was able to escape their clutches, he was near mental-breakdown.

Unlike the rest of the regulars, he never had any fan girl problems before, so the experience was very much traumatic to his poor, fan girl-virgin heart.

Yes, it was a very bad day for Hiyoshi Wakashi. And he just knew his senpai-tachi had everything to do with it.

As well as the evil glasses that was perched on the bridge of his nose.

It began with the loss of his contact lenses the day before.

* * *

Practice ran late, and Wakashi was dead tired. The captain had thought it was a good idea for him to have a 'light' practice match with Kabaji as the captain put it 'for someone who'd inherit ore-sama's throne, you shouldn't be practicing with some lowly beings,' which, of course, made Taki who had been his practice partner that time scowl. A 'light' practice match with Kabaji, however, usually ends with Wakashi giving his everything in the match.

Considering Kabaji's playing style, Wakashi had to.

After all, it's not every day you could play against yourself.

It was a hard-earned victory, in which the captain only smirked his 'you're not good enough' smirk before snapping his fingers and announcing practice has ended. Wakashi was finally left alone, still lying on the court from exhaustion.

Some time later, tired of the morbid thoughts in which he planned to 'gekokujou' the arrogant captain, he dragged himself in the locker rooms to wash himself clean.

And when he returned, lo and behold! his contact lenses were missing.

He was certain he placed them in their cases right before he showered, as was his custom every day. But today, they were nowhere to be found.

It gave Wakashi a brief panic attack. He couldn't possibly go home without them. His eyes were too blurred and unclear for him to navigate home at night, especially since it was still rush hour. It's too dangerous.

He then remembered Atobe-buchou demanding a bag check right before the practice started. Wakashi could swear he saw a flash of magenta near the lockers that time, and so he immediately concluded that Mukahi-senpai was to be blamed for his missing lenses.

The club room door opened and Ootori Choutarou stepped inside, carrying boxes of tennis balls. The taller junior started when he saw Wakashi there.

"Oh, Hiyoshi-kun. I thought everyone left already." He said, smiling lightly as he placed the box with the rest of the equipments. "I had clean up duties today so I have to stay behind."

"Hn," Wakashi grunted. He was too preoccupied in worrying how to get home without breaking his neck over uneven roads to listen attentively.

Wakashi fumbled around his bag for his cell phone, intending to call his mother. He got it out, but frowned. No. It wouldn't be right if he troubled his mother to fetch him at school. He wasn't a helpless elementary student anymore. So he stuffed his phone back on his bag and considered his (other) options.

One, he could blindly make his way home. Considering he survived the hurtling vehicles, the uneven roads, open man-holes and some unfriendly thugs (are there friendly thugs in the first place?) along the way, he'd get himself home pretty easily. But he knew he doesn't have the luck of that Yamabuki guy, and that made this option terribly unwise.

Two, he could call his brother. But... well, no. That wasn't really an option. Wakashi knew he'd never live that down.

Third, he could access Atobe-buchou's emergency transport. The rich bastard had given the team a limousine that the regulars could use whenever the need presented itself. Well, as far as Wakashi was concerned, he was NEEDY at the moment. This was Wakashi's best bet, but...

"Gekokujou," he muttered through gritted teeth. No way. He would not allow himself owing anything to his stuck-up captain.

"Anou... Is there something wrong, Hiyoshi-kun?" Ootori asked him, seeing his scowl.

"No. I'm leaving first," Wakashi said abruptly, grabbing his things and heading out. It looked like he had to brave the streets outside while blind as a mouse.

"Ah, Hiyoshi-kun!" Ootori called.

Wakashi glared at his fellow second year. Seeing nothing but blurry outlines all around him was making his temper shorter than usual. "What?"

Ootori flinched from his glare, but pointed to the other door. "You're going the wrong way. That's to the courts. This is the door to the school gates."

Wakashi blinked. Dammit. He's right. He could feel the heat spreading on his cheeks. "Hn."

Fifteen minutes later, with no sign of any familiar street around, Wakashi knew he hadn't planned this well enough. Defeated by the multi-coloured lights, fuzzy outlines and faceless people in the streets, he stopped on his tracks. Maybe he could just go back to Hyotei and sleep in the club room for the night.

Just then, a body slammed into him, sending him sprawling on the ground. The person who bumped him immediately helped him up, apologizing profusely.

Wakashi stared. "Ootori?"

The taller junior paused in his muttered apologies. Then, he turned beet red. "A-ah, Hiyoshi-kun!"

"What are you doing here?" Wakashi asked, dusting himself.

Ootori bit his lip. "I... well, I noticed something's bothering you and—" The silver-haired regular stopped. Instead, he handed a case to Wakashi. "Here. I think it will help."

With that, Ootori walked away, disappearing quickly in the crowd. Wakashi was left staring at the case. Inside was a pair of prescription glasses.

As Wakashi got into his bed that night, safe and unharmed, his last thought was it was good that Ootori was not far-sighted.

* * *

"Dammit," Mukahi scowled, watching girls flock around his irate-looking golden-haired junior. "Who would've thought that Geko-guy in glasses would be so popular?"

"It's the power of the glasses, Gakuto. I thought I already told you about that," Oshitari said amusedly, adjusting his own round ones to watch the scene better.

"Well, that's you, Yuushi. You can seduce anyone by your voice alone," Mukahi said, rolling his eyes. "I kinda expected the guy to look like a nerd, you know. Imagine a mushroom in glasses. Freaky, right?"

"So this is another one of your stupid ideas," Shishido said, joining the Doubles 2 pair with Ootori in tow. "I should've known. Who would've thought it funny to steal another guy's contact lenses? And what the hell, I didn't even know Wakashi wears some."

"Atobe-buchou did a bag check yesterday, Shishido-san," Ootori reminded. In his mind, he sadly thought lending Hiyoshi his prescription glasses was not a very good idea, considering his future captain was being practically mauled in front of him.

"Oh, right. But after seeing someone collecting weird things like FEATHERS, I didn't think I could stomach seeing more," Shishido said, glaring pointedly at the redhead acrobat.

"Shut up, Shishido. At least I don't keep Rikkai wrist bands like Jirou. That's way creepier," Mukahi snapped. He crossed his arms as he resumed watching his kohai. "I bet no one expected Hiyoshi to actually look THAT hot in glasses."

"I did," Oshitari said gleefully.

"Shut up, Yuushi! You're biased."

"True."

"Well, Mukahi, since this is your idea, ore-sama believes it's your duty to fetch Hiyoshi from the fan girls," Atobe stated, appearing majestically beside the red head. "And also thirty laps around the court, Mukahi." Snap. "Ore-sama's orders."

"What? Why?" Mukahi whined. "Isn't getting mauled by those girls bad enough?"

"No, because ore-sama holds you responsible for diminishing ore-sama's fans by at least a sixteenth of a quarter. We can't have that now, can we? Na, Kabaji?" Atobe said, inspecting his perfectly polished fingernails.

"Usu," Kabaji said as usual.

At that moment, Jirou decided to wake up. Looking around blearily, he spotted Hiyoshi whacking his way towards the courts through the throng of fan girls with a racket. He was losing badly.

The sleepy Hyoutei player blinked. "Uh, guys?"

The other regulars, who did not find it in their good hearts to lift a single finger to help Hiyoshi, turned to him.

"Who's the new guy?" Jirou asked, pointing at Hiyoshi (whose strength finally failed him and was overwhelmed by groping fan girls). "His glasses are WAY too cool."

* * *

**A/N:**

I recently found the translated versions of the Hyotei bag checks, and OH, how it amuses me. These fics would be inspired by something that amused me MUCH in the bag checks.. Let the insanity ensue. v(-.-)v

**Hiyoshi's bag contains the following (from 40.5):**

**1. Novel on the seven school mysteries**

It's annoying to have people know what he's reading so he uses a book cover. He borrows often from the library.

**2. Personal chopsticks**

A rare item that's lacquered which he's fixated about. Not just at school, he often uses them when he eats out also.

**3. Wet tissues**

He uses it for wiping hands and racket etc. When he's sweaty he loses concentration.

**4. Contact lens case**

Since going to middle school his eyesight has got wose. He doesn't like glasses and only wears them at home. (XD Hiyoshi + glasses equals SEXY)

**5. Disposable camera**

He was given this as a member of journalist committee. So far none of the photos Hiyoshi's taken has appeared in the school newspaper.

**Credit:** yuki-scorpio. livejournal

**Next up: Oshitari Yuushi**


	2. Mystery of the pencils

**Hyotei Gakuen Bag Check**

**Mystery of the pencils**

**Character:** Oshitari Yuushi

**Summary:** The mystery that is Oshitari Yuushi remains exactly that: mysterious. And there was Tenimyu cast fan boying.

* * *

"Why do you use pencils, ahhnn?" Atobe demanded, as he picked the things up from the table. "Why not a gold-plated sign pen encrusted with jewels?"

The resident genius of Hyoutei shrugged casually. "Wouldn't you want to know?"

Atobe stared. "Yes. I would like to know."

"Oh. That's good," Yuushi said, picking up his novel from the table and moving to the other side of the room where the windows were. Good, healthy sunshine for reading.

"That's annoyingly like Oshitari, isn't it?" Shishido said, glancing at the blue-haired boy reading peacefully. "I think he's the only one in Hyotei who uses pencil for the last ten years."

Yuushi frowned from his spot. He wanted to say that pencils were not THAT obsolete. In fact, many still used pencils. He wondered why the other regulars found it so weird that he used one. He knew at least one other person who used pencils too. And that person was about to speak right about no--

"But, Shishido-san, pencils are still very useful. I use them a lot in my sketches," Ootori said, frowning. "They aren't THAT obsolete."

"Pencils are good for sketching, Choutarou," Shishido said impatiently. "But you DON'T use pencils to take down notes and stuff all the time. Oshitari writes all his notes in pencil. That is weird."

"Oshitari-senpai, may I have this extra wipes?" Hiyoshi asked politely, holding a blue lavender-scented glasses wipe.

Yuushi looked up from his book and smiled. "Of course. It's good to have another set of megane in the team."

Hiyoshi nodded, stuffing the wipe in his bag. No. He didn't have his glasses on. Hiyoshi would rather stumble blindly around than wear his glasses in public again. He then pulled out his disposable camera.

"Osshi's AWESOME," Jirou exclaimed, poking the other things from Yuushi's bag when Atobe poured it out on the table. "Oh, hey, he's got Hero Vision! And Cool Up! Aah! A picture of Takuya-kun's on the cover! SUGEE!"

Jirou grabbed the magazine and went off to join Yuushi by the windows to fan boy over Takuya.

"He's got the fan-boying thing perfected," Shishido commented, staring at Jirou. "First that bubble gum freak from Rikkai, and that creepy, smiling whatshisface guy from Seigaku. Now he's off squealing to some dancer."

"Jirou-senpai really likes them, doesn't he?" Ootori smiled. "I think it's good that he can express himself so freely."

Shishido glared at his (favourite) kohai. "What? Choutarou, are you saying I should go and fan boy over Kamakari Kenta now?"

"I... That's not what I meant, Shishido-san." Ootori looked sad. Then he blinked. "You're a Ken-ken fan, Shishido-san?"

Shishido gaped and blushed madly. "No, I'm not."

"So... A Ken-ken fan, ahhnn, Shishido?" Atobe asked, amused. "Well, he does kind of remind me of you, in a more pleasant way. Then you like Date Kouji as well, then, ahhnn?"

"What the hell do you mean, Atobe?" Shishido scowled. "And what do you care if I'm a Ken-ken fan?! He's a good actor! And Date as well. He's a great singer, like Nagabuchi!"

"Not as good as Kato Kazuki," Hiyoshi muttered from his corner, holding his camera up and taking random pictures of the room. "He's got a very good voice and kick ass songs. And he doesn't cry over performances."

Atobe turned to his 'heir', smirking. "Ah, I see Hiyoshi has wonderful taste. Indeed, Kato Kazuki is the best. Well... not as best as ore-sama, but near enough. Na, Kabaji?"

"Usu," the large junior replied. Then, sheepishly, he added, "Washimi Ryou is good too, isn't he?" SNAP.

"Oh, I love Washi-kun's smiles! It makes me feel happy," Ootori said, smiling. "And Kawai Ryunosuke's as well. They both have great smiles."

"True, true," Atobe said thoughtfully. "But no one can ever smile as beautifully as ore-sama. Ore-sama's smile shines like the sun."

"You never smile, Atobe," Shishido corrected grouchily. "You smirk."

Atobe glared at Shishido but then he realized it wasn't an insult at all. He smirked, and posed, "Oh. Yes That's true. No one can smirk as gloriously as ore-sama." SNAP.

Suddenly, the door banged open and a whirlwind of red, blue and white hurtled into the room screaming "OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! ZOMG! ZOMFG! ZFMADFAODJG!"

Atobe twitched and snapped his fingers. "Kabaji."

"Usu." And so Kabaji went and slapped Mukahi Gakuto into sanity. SNAP.

Mukahi, after seeing it was vain to hit Kabaji back unless he wanted all his fingers broken, jumped to his feet waving a slip of paper. "Guess what?! Guess what THIS is!!"

Jirou perked up upon seeing someone as excited as he was. He bounded over, jumping along with Mukahi. "What? What's that?! SUGEE!" SNAP. SNAP.

"JUSTWATCHEDFROGSANDGOTRUITO'SAUTOGRAPH!! ZOMFHTDRFG!" Mukahi screamed before fainting. SNAP. SNAP. SNAP.

"SUGEEE!" Jirou screamed as well. But he didn't faint since he didn't really get what Mukahi said. He just got back fan boying over Takuya by the windows.

"What. The. Hell." Shishido muttered, toeing the limp body of Mukahi still gripping his precious autograph. SNAP.

"Ah, Shishido-san! Please don't kick Mukahi-senpai in this state," Ootori gasped.

"Shishido. You will pay Mukahi's hospital bills if he cannot hold his racket after all that kicking," Atobe said imperiously. "Ore-sama only spends his money on more worthwhile things, like ore-sama's weekly chocolate spa treatment. Right, Kabaji?" SNAP.

"Usu."

"What the HEY! It's not like I actually kicked him!" Shishido protested. "He's already dead! See? Geez, you're all so lame."

"Gekokujou." SNAP.

"Shut it, Wakashi! Take those wipes and wipe that smirk off your face! AND STOP TAKING PICTURES!"

"Shishido, stop kicking Mukahi. I would do it myself (or make Kabaji to do it for me) but we need him for the Nationals to beat Seigaku's acrobat."

"WHOA! TAKUYA-KUN LOVES MAYO! SUGEE!"

Yuushi found out that he couldn't possibly finish his novel (just four more pages. Four more pages until he learned if Rosalia and Greg made it through the horrible fake engagement meant to keep them apart. FOUR.) with the kind of chaos that was his teammates. So he stood up, making his chair clatter loudly on the floor. Everyone stared at him.

"Didn't you want to know why I keep pencils in my bag?" Yuushi questioned, his voice eerily quiet. From his pocket, he produced a crafting cutter. He approached the table and took a pencil.

Not a sound was heard from the rest of the regulars.

"My usual reason is that it helps me concentrate... A genius is easily bored, you understand," Yuushi continued, beginning to carve the pencil until it was all pointy. The point actually glistened in the afternoon sun.

Someone swallowed nervously. But Yuushi was too intent on his task to point out who it was. He held the pointy pencil between his fingers.

"But then, I have another reason..." Yuushi slammed the pencil on the desk, its point piercing the thick surface, making everyone jump. "You really want to know? It's because I really like to--"

"Enough," Atobe commanded, recovering his composure. But he was still eying the pencil warily. "Everyone, meet at the courts in fifteen minutes. Oshitari, wake Mukahi up. Clean up this mess while you're at it. Let's go, Kabaji."

"Usu!" Kabaji replied a little more enthusiastically, wanting to get away from the tensai. He followed the captain who swept out of the room with a strange haste.

The rest more or less scrambled after the captain, leaving Yuushi alone with an unconscious Mukahi.

Yuushi sighed. "What's wrong with them? I just wanted to share that I really like wood carving..." Then, he shrugged, walking back to his place by the windows. "At least I get to finish my novel. Hm, too bad I didn't get to say that Saito Takumi is the greatest."

* * *

"Guys, I think Saito Takumi is the greatest. Ne? Ne?"

"What's so great about--oof! Why'd you poke me f--oh... Oh yeah, Saito Takumi's great. And that's a REALLY pointy pencil you got there, Oshitari."

"C-cool, isn't he, Mukahi-senpai? Shishido-san, we really should go watch his latest movie..."

"Yuushi. You're scaring me."

"Do all tensais have to smile so creepily?"

"Usu."

"Oshitari, fifty laps for giving the regulars nightmares involving pointy pencils."

"Ah. You had one too, Atobe?"

"...Start running. Now."

* * *

**A/N:** The Hyotei boys fan boying over their own Tenimyu actors.. I couldn't help it! (-.-;) Katsu n' wa Hyotei!

**Oshitari's bag contains the following (from 40.5): **

**1. Love novel**

He reads on the train to and from school and during break time. Recently his favourite is agonising love stories by female writers.

**2. Movie magazine **

He faithfully checks for new movies in the magazine. On Wednesdays when there is no club activities, he oftens goes to the cinema with someone.

**3. Glasses wipe **

He has various kinds of wipes for glasses. At the moment he prefers to use a scented kind for relaxing effects.

**4. Mobile phone**

He uses the slim, folding kind. Although he uses it mostly for calls, he also uses it a lot for mail. There have been occasions when Atobe got angry because he used it during club.

**5. Totem-pole pencils **

He carves them using a cutter on pencils. He got into it since doing it out of boredom during class. Although he said "it increases my concentration," the real purpose is a mystery.

**Credit:** yuki-scorpio. livejournal

**Next up: Mukahi Gakuto**


	3. Like a bird

**Hyotei Gakuen Bag Check**

**Like a bird **

**Character:** Mukahi Gakuto

**Summary:** Sometimes, Mukahi really wished he could just sprout out wings and fly away.

* * *

It was a wonderful day, perfect for one intense tennis practice.

Too bad there wasn't any tennis practice today. So what's a tennis player with no tennis practice bound to do?

Play tennis, of course.

But one certain tennis player willingly abandoned his beloved racket for a while to head to the park. A tennis player by the name of Mukahi Gakuto.

Once there, he religiously scoured the place in search of dove feathers. Hundreds of doves often hang around the park, so Gakuto was certain he could collect a few handful at least.

And so it was with great disappointment that he got as little as six in the span of an hour. Defeated, he slumped by a nearby bench and sighed dejectedly, looking at the feathers in his hands.

"Oi. What are you doing here?"

Gakuto glanced up, and scowled. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm walking. Is that illegal now?" Shishido demanded, putting his hands on his hips. "What the hell are you doing sitting lamely there?"

"Just sitting." Gakuto muttered, not really in a talking mood. Wasn't Shishido supposed to be with his wife this morning?

Shishido glared. "We're just friends."

"The hell? You're a mind reader now?" Gakuto demanded.

"No. But I guessed you're thinking of something idiotic like that," Shishido replied. "Looks like I was right."

"Che. Whatever. Why don't you just run along and join your Doubles' partner, if you're still just tha--"

"We're JUST friends!" Shishido yelled.

"--and leave me the feet alone?" Gakuto finished in a deadpan. Shishido scowled at him, then to Gakuto's dismay, sat on the empty space on the bench.

"Choutarou and I are supposed to practice, but his mother called him in the last minute for an errand." Shishido said. He stared at the feathers. "What are those?"

Gakuto scoffed. "And they call me stupid. Are you blind? They're feathers."

Shishido rolled his eyes. "I know that. I mean, what the hell are you going to do to them?"

"I collect them."

"Why?"

"To make these," Gakuto held up his feathered pendant up for Shishido to see. "I like making them."

"Why?"

Gakuto twitched. "You sound like that big-nose from Rokkaku." He ducked when Shishido tried to hit his head. Then, he watched the birds soaring in the sky. "Birds can touch the sky, can't they? I kinda envy them for that... How come they can fly while I can't? That's why I always try to jump high... Don't you think it's nice to do something like this?"

"You're surprisingly cheesy," Shishido said, staring at Gakuto incredulously. "I don't really know why I bothered asking because I really don't think I care."

"You WERE asking! DON'T ASK IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Gakuto yelled, feeling suddenly overwhelmed with emotions. "GEEZ! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!"

With that, Gakuto stomped off, feeling pissed at Shishido for being an annoying idiot, for Ootori for leaving the annoying idiot to bother Gakuto, and for Atobe for cancelling today's practice in favour to have a foot spa.

* * *

Gakuto's bad mood extended to the following day.

He just couldn't help but be pissed by everything and everyone. He even managed to get Ootori mad and rend Atobe speechless (two of the most impossible things achieve in the Hyotei tennis club) in the span of an hour.

"I've heard enough," Ootori said rigidly as he slammed the door. But he didn't go out. He just slammed the door for effects and then sat in a corner lamenting his troubles.

Oshitari, Hiyoshi and Atobe exchanged surprised looks. Jirou just slept through the drama while Kabaji... just stood there.

"Wow, Gakuto. I think that's the first time I saw Ootori get mad," Oshitari commented.

"Pft. Who cares about his pansy little goody heart? It wasn't as if it was him I insulted," Gakuto said dismissively.

"You called his dead grand dad a 'groovy, disco-addict asshole who screws himself in the dance floor', Mukahi-senpai," Hiyoshi reminded, making Ootori sob again.

"What's your point?" Gakuto asked grouchily.

Jirou stirred from his sleep. "Is Gakkun having his monthlies?"

"I can't see how that's possible Akutagawa-senpai, seeing as Mukahi-senpai is a guy... even if he looks like a girl. But he's still a guy, essentially," Hiyoshi replied, but Jirou was already asleep.

"Mukahi, my Insight cannot be wrong. Obviously something's bothering you "

"Way to state the obvious, Atobe." Oshitari interrupted, ignoring the glare his captain sent him.

" and I cannot have my players bothered enough to forget that this is a tennis club, and tennis clubs have no use for a baseball gloves. Twenty laps around the court Mukahi, and I expect your head cleared by the time you "

"SHUT UP, YOU PURPLE FREAK!" Gakuto screamed, patience completely snapping. "I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU OR TO ANYBODY ELSE! I'M NOT YOUR FREAKIN' SLAVE!"

All club activities halted at Gakuto's outburst. Had he not been screaming at the time, he would have laughed loudly at Atobe's shell-shocked expression, Jirou waking up so suddenly that he ended up in a tangled heap on the floor, Kabaji crouching like a little kid in one corner, Oshitari actually dropping his beloved novel, Hiyoshi's jaw on the floor joining Oshitari's book and Ootori's teary-eyed expression. But no, Gakuto was too busy releasing all his pent up feelings to the world and beyond.

"I'M MY OWN PERSON! I'M FREE! DO YOU HEAR THAT?! FREE, LIKE A BIRD!"

The silence on the courts was broken by a loud laughter.

"What the hell, Gakuto? That's like the lamest line you can ever come up with. And you come up with lame lines every day," Shishido said, still chortling. Smirking, Shishido sat beside Gakuto and dropped a small sack in front of him. "Here."

"What--?"

"Open it, idiot."

Gakuto tried to hold it back. He really did. But it came out anyway. "Shishido... These..."

"It's not much, I know," Shishido said hastily, scowling at a random first year who was trying to see what was in the sack. "But I hope it'll help. You know, when you make those pendant things and stuff..."

Gakuto hit Shishido's head.

"OW! What was that fo--"

"These are chicken feathers, idiot! I need BIRD feathers, not CHICKENS!"

"ARE YOU ON DRUGS? CHICKENS ARE BIRDS, BIRD BRAIN!"

"I AM NOT ON DRUGS, CHICKEN POOP!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING CHICKEN POOP, YOU... DODO?!"

"YOU OF COURSE, CHICKEN ASS! YOU CAN'T USE CHICKEN FEATHERS IN CRAFTING! THEY'RE WAY TOO SMELLY!"

"THAT'S IT?! THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST WASH THEM IN A FRAGRANT WATER?"

"WELL, THAT'S--" Gakuto paused. "That's actually a good idea."

"See? It's exactly like the way you colour them. If you put some clothes freshener in the mixture, I think it'll be alright," Shishido said smartly.

"Wow, that sure is smart," Gakuto said approvingly.

"Naw, I just thought of that," Shishido grinned modestly.

* * *

As the two formed a new bond of friendship while discussing bird feathers, the other regulars stared in awe.

"They actually stopped screaming in each other's faces." Hiyoshi muttered, stunned, whipping out his camera and snapping pictures. Good blackmail material.

"SUGEE! They haven't tried to strangle each other yet!" Jirou exclaimed.

"I think this is a start of a wonderful friendship," Ootori said, happy that his (favourite) senpai had finally bonded with the resident acrobat. Yes, he had apparently forgiven Gakuto for calling his dead grand dad a 'groovy, disco-addict asshole who screws himself in the dance floor'.

"WHAT THE HELL? DID YOU JUST CALL ME KIWI?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO WRONG WITH A KIWI?"

"KIWIS CAN'T FLY, IDIOT!"

"I... Isn't kiwi a fruit?"

"WE'RE TALKING ABOUT BIRDS, NOT FRUITS."

"STOP SCREAMING, YOU PANSY PARROT JERK!"

Oshitari shook his head, glancing at Ootori's heart-broken expression sympathetically. "You shouldn't have gotten your hopes up in the first place, Ootori."

Atobe, who had only just gotten his ability to speak back, calmly approached the arguing pair. "While ore-sama is... amused by your... interesting topic to shout at each other's faces, ore-sama would find it MORE amusing if you do it while running seventy laps around the court."

"SHUT UP, PEACOCK!" Both shouted at Atobe.

The whole world stopped as it awaited the captain's rage for having his 'subordinates' talk back to him. And fell flat on its face when no such thing occurred.

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "I actually think that's quite a praise. Peacocks actually has the most wondrous plumes of all aviary specie; a bird well-suited for ore-sama's magnificent image, I must say. Now go, run your laps, peasants. Or I really should say, pheasants, ahhn? No more of this foolishness."

Shishido glared at Gakuto. "This is all your fault, hummingbird brain."

"Shut up, you fat-assed turkey," Gakuto snapped.

"That'll be hundred laps now, love birds. And more to come if you keep this up. Na, Kabaji?" Atobe smirked.

"Usu."

With one last silent glare exchanged, the two took off. On foot, of course.

* * *

"So was Gakkun having monthlies?"

"Go back to sleep, Jirou."

Whether Gakuto's outburst was caused by monthlies remained unknown to this day.

* * *

**A/N:** Um... I know. This is TOTALLY retarded. (-.-;) Please review anyway, because I really love hearing from you guys! Thank you so much!

**Mukahi's bag contains the following (from 40.5):**

**1. Bird feathers he picked up **

He picks them up after they're dropped by birds. After he sterilises these feathers with pretty colours, he make them into accessories.

**2. Purse for small change with bird picture**

He brings small change to school because big wallets are bulky. There is a picture of a weather vane on the purse.

**3. Feather accessory **

One of his many feather accessories. He bought it from a stall at the park on his way home from school a few days ago.

**4. Half-sized note book **

He likes to use half-sized things because he likes to carry less weight. His classmate says it seems like he uses this note book for all the subjects. Sometimes he leaves his textbooks in school rather than bring them home.

**5. Net pencil case **

He chooses the lightest even when selecting pencil case. Inside there's a mechanical pencil, an eraser and 1-2 pens and when he needs anything else he borrows from classmates.

**Credit:** yuki-scorpio. livejournal

**Next up: Shishido Ryou**


	4. NyuuKon

**Hyotei Gakuen Bag Check**

**NyuuKon**

**Character:** Shishido Ryou

**Summary:** Shishido has something more interesting in his bag than training equipments.

* * *

Ryou panted heavily, narrowing his eyes on his opponent. "Come on, Choutarou, is that all you've got?"

A hurtling Scud Serve came in response, and Ryou, despite returning it every single day, had barely caught up with it. He hit the ball with his racket, but ended up sprawling into a heap on the court, leaving Ootori free to smash the ball to earn a point. Too bad it was already match point. Thus Ootori was declared the winner.

Ryou got up and shook his Doubles partner's hand. "That was a great game, Choutarou. Your Neo Scud Serve is coming along nicely. Few more shots and you'll get the hang of it."

The silver-haired boy grinned sheepishly. "It's all thanks to you, Shishido-san."

"It's nothing," Ryou said, starting to walk towards the club room. "You helped me get back to the regulars. It's the least I could do."

"That's not true, Shishido-san, you taught me so many things, and I'm truly grateful for it," Ootori declared passionately. "I really must thank Atobe-buchou for pushing you to pursue Doubles with me."

"You're too dramatic, Choutarou," Ryou chuckled, messing his (favourite) kohai's hair. "C'mon, let's go home. Wanna grab a burger along the way?"

"That would be nice, Shishi "

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ryou screamed upon reaching the club room.

All the other regulars looked up at his outburst, but turned their attention almost immediately back to the items on the table, which consisted of several bandages and plasters, an overly large towel, several packs of mint-flavoured gum, a power ball, a jump rope and several pictures of an adorable-looking dog.

In short, every item Ryou had in his bag.

"What the hell are you doing with my things?" Ryou demanded, glaring pointedly at Oshitari.

"How do you know it was my idea?" Oshitari said defensively.

"You told me you're going to steal my bag during lunch time," Ryou crossed his arms. "I just didn't think you'd really do it."

"Whatever. Getting back to the topic at hand, we can assume, based from the things Shishido carry around in his bag, that he is a person who is very serious in his training," Oshitari concluded. "And he has a very cute pet dog. Surprisingly."

The others applauded the tensai as he sat graciously down.

"Isn't that obvious already without going through my stuff?" Ryou scowled, shoving back the items to his bag. "I can safely assume that I'm the most hardworking member of this humongous tennis club. I mean, I got to the regulars *twice*."

"That's not something to be proud of, Shishido-senpai," Hiyoshi pointed out.

"Shut up, Wakashi," Shishido snapped.

"Yuushi, don't you think his stuff also says that he has no social life whatsoever outside of tennis?" Mukahi asked, trying to tickle Jirou's nose with a chicken feather and was rewarded by a loud sneeze.

"My social life is none of your concern," Ryou told Mukahi, scowling.

"Yeah, whatever. It's not as if there's actually SOMETHING to be concerned about since it practically doesn't exist," Mukahi said dismissively.

"WHY YOU--"

"Shishido-san! Your dog is so cute!" Ootori exclaimed as he stared at the photographs of his senpai's canine friend.

"He is, isn't he?" Ryou said proudly like a parent would when his kid got a smiley stamp in his hand.

"What's his name?" Hiyoshi asked, photographing the picture with his disposable camera. "Gekokujou." He muttered just for the heck of it.

"NyuuKon." Oshitari was the one who answered. It didn't help that his voice was full of amusement. "I'm so full of amusement right now."

"What a cute name," Ootori gushed, making Ryou turn red.

"Ootori didn't get it, did he?" Mukahi asked Oshitari who shook his head.

"Say, where's--" Shishido's question went unfinished, but the answer presented himself anyway.

Atobe stepped into the room with a murderous aura, making everyone tense up.

The Hyotei team knew their captain was a stuck-up, rich, arrogant diva who was just too full of himself to give a damn to anything that doesn't concern his glorious, ever magnificent self. But they also knew when not to mess with Atobe when he's in this kind of mood. Fortunately this mood was extremely rare, often reserved for Tezuka or Sanada and the little brat from Seigaku.

"What's wrong, Atobe?" Trust the Hyotei tensai to be the only one brave enough to question the murderous captain.

There was a violent twitching in Atobe's eyes as he snapped his fingers. "Kabaji."

The larger junior entered with a small bundle in his arms.

Atobe regarded the rest of the regulars. "Can anyone tell me what this is?" He held up a badly tattered Regular's jacket. A small nameplate announced its owner.

Jirou shot up like an arrow released from a bow. "OOH! A guessing game! SUGEE! Let me try!" He studied the item intently. "It's... a badly tattered regular's jacket... of... hm... OH! I got it! It's a badly tattered regular's jacket of Atobe's! Yay!"

The twitching continued as Atobe smiled a feral grin. "And can anyone tell me where are we at the moment?"

Jirou waved his arms enthusiastically. "OOOH! Me! Pick me!"

But everyone was too busy being intimidated by the captain's aura to pay attention to the energetic blonde.

"We're in the club room?" Mukahi guessed cautiously.

"Which club room?"

"Um. The tennis club one?"

"Correct. Now... can anyone explain to me..." Atobe was shaking with rage by now. "What is this... thing doing in a tennis club room?"

At the captain's snap, Kabaji uncovered the bundle in his arms.

Ryou looked horrified. "NyuuKon!"

Hearing his master's voice, the ball of fur gave a happy bark and bounded over to Ryou, scattering club forms and registration sheets all over the place as well as scattering tennis balls on the floor.

"That despicable... monster is yours?" Atobe demanded.

Ryou frowned. "I didn't know he'd be hiding in my bag." Then he glared. "NyuuKon is no monster. He is an adorable little tyke who deserves to be showered with love and attention."

Everyone but Ootori and Atobe snickered, but Shishido was busy snuggling his dog to care.

"Care to explain why that... that thing practically mauled ore-sama's magnificent jacket into rags?" Atobe demanded.

"Idiot, how the hell should I--wait," Ryou stared at Atobe oddly. "Does your cologne smells like citrus?"

Atobe looked surprised. "Yes. It's called Fortuna le--"

"I don't care what's it's called," Ryou interrupted, ignoring the indignant look of his captain, and cuddling his beloved pet. "NyuuKon absolutely hates citrus."

"Well, I absolutely hate him for ruining a perfect jacket. Kabaji, go throw that thing out." Atobe ordered, flicking his hair. When the junior didn't move, Atobe turned to him. "Kabaji, what are you--"

Kabaji looked distressed.

And so did the rest of the team.

"I can't believe I'm on the same team as a guy like this..." Mukahi muttered in disgust.

Oshitari placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now, now, Gakuto, you mustn't judge Atobe. He must have a reason for uttering such heartless statement..."

Ootori was sniffling in one corner beside Hiyoshi who was awkwardly patting his back and throwing his captain a disappointed look.

"Why is everyone looking ore-sama like that?" Atobe demanded. "Kabaji, throw that thing out NOW."

Jirou was shaking his head in disbelief. "Atobe, how could you?" He took the dog from Ryou and held it in front of Atobe's face. "Have you no conscience as to actually throw this poor guy out, huh, Atobe?"

Atobe opened his mouth to retort that yes, he can throw the thing out without conscience problems when he caught the stare of the young canine.

Huge watery blue eyes... So large and innocent baby blue eyes...

Atobe twitched.

"Tch. Whatever. Ore-sama holds you, Shishido, responsible for the destruction of my jacket. Twenty laps for your cheek after you clean up this mess." Atobe paused. "And NEVER bring that... that... thing here ever again. Come, Kabaji."

And Atobe stalked out of the room, his nose in the air.

The rest of the regulars exchanged looks.

"Hey, Yuushi. Wouldn't it be cool if we spray that 'Tuna-whatever cologne over all of Atobe's clothes and let Shishido's dog loose on it?"

"That's an interesting prospect, Gakuto. But I like my position as a regular player and I really like my head where it is right now... Not in the order of importance, of course."

"At least we know what to get Atobe for his birthday," Ryou said, chuckling as he received his dog back.

"I want to be a god parent of Atobe's future dog," Jirou decided. "Thus, I shall name him Beet. And he shall be a large and fluffy ball of fur."

"Beat? Because we managed to wriggle out of a lifetime of laps for his ruined jacket?" Mukahi asked.

"No. And not Beat. It's Beet," Jirou said, before yawning and falling asleep in a span of a minute.

"That's... totally pointless."

"Hey, Shishido-san! Your dog's name and my catch phrase sound totally alike! That's so amazing, isn't it?" Ootori said happily. "Ikyuu... NyuuKon!"

"You just noticed that?" Hiyoshi asked, sweat-dropping.

* * *

**A/N: **If Karupin can slip past airport securities, NyuuKon can slip past Atobe's. (-.o)v And, Atobe has a pet dog in the anime (or was it in the ova?), remember? A large old English sheepdog, which he called Beet, I think.

Belated happy birthday, Shishido!

**Shishido's bag contains the following (from 40.5):**

**1. Plasters **

With the harsh training, he gets cuts and scrapes. Although he brings this around with him, there are times when he doesn't bother.

**2. Towel **

He trains a lot and so he has a large one to wipe sweat with. He has a spare one in the locker.

**3. Power ball **

A training equipment that exercises the fingers and wrist using centrifugal forces. He uses it when moving around or in class, whenever he gets a moment.

**4. Jumping rope**

He uses it when there are no free courts during club practice. Like running, it's a a good thing because it doesn't use the mind.

**5. Mint gum**

He likes mint flavours but isn't too fixed on it. He chews on gum when he wants to concentrate or when he wants to clear his mind.

**6. Photos of pet dog**

Shishido's family dog. He brought the photos to school because dog-loving classmates say they want to see it.

**Credit:** yuki-scorpio. livejournal

**Next up: Akutagawa Jirou**


	5. How is Jirou scary?

**Hyotei Gakuen Bag Check**

**How is Jirou scary?**

**Character:** Akutagawa Jirou

**Summary:** The cute and adorable ones are usually the most dangerous persons to look out for.

* * *

_1st year, Hyotei Gakuen_

"OI! Get the hell up now!"

Waking up to such a rough and grumpy voice was definitely not pleasant, and Jirou wanted nothing less than to just shove the person's hand shaking him and stick it up to where it rightfully belong, when the shaking stopped.

A new voice spoke. "You know, you could just leave him there."

"And have the captain make us run laps to last a lifetime? No way," the first scoffed.

"There's no 'us'. He specifically told YOU to get the guy, not me."

"Then why the hell are you here for if you're being wonderfully unhelpful?"

"It's always amusing to see you struggling with someth--"

Jirou couldn't take it anymore. "GAAAH! You guys are so noisy!"

The voices promptly fell silent.

"Geez, it's rude to argue where someone's sleeping... Go take your lovers' quarrel someplace else, will ya?" he mumbled, dragging himself up.

There came a sound of sputtering and an indignant snort. "Lovers what?!"

Jirou gave a massive yawn. Sleepily, he turned to his disturbers. "Huh? You're both guys... Why are you having LQ's?"

"What the hell, LQ?!" The owner of the first voice, who happened to be a long-haired guy, growled. "Will you stop saying that? It's creeping me out!"

"Yeah, and even if I'm a girl, I wouldn't come near THIS guy by a ten foot pole," the second one, a short, magenta-haired boy, added.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Long hair snapped.

"I meant you're such a foul-tempered bastard to be liked by anyone," Shorty answered back.

"I'm going to punch your face," Long hair said.

"My point exactly," Shorty smirked. Then, he seemed to notice Jirou looking absently up to them. "Hey, now that you're awake and not too disgusting to look at with all your drooling anymore, you look familiar."

Admittedly, it was only during this time that Jirou's brain really started functioning. So he hardly had trouble of finally recognizing the two. "Mou, aren't you Shishido Ryou and Mukahi Gakuto?"

The two exchanged looks then turned back to him. "Have we met before?"

"I went to Hyotei Elementary too, I was in class A," Jirou beamed. "Akutagawa Jirou! Yoroshiku!"

"Aha, so that's why you look familiar!" Mukahi snapped his fingers.

"Whatever. C'mon, Akutagawa. Buchou sent me to fetch you, and I'm gonna drag your ass whether you want to move or not," Shishido said and proved his seriousness as he proceeded drag Jirou by the collar.

"Uwaaa! Ryou-chan is so mean!" Jirou whined, straining against the grip.

"Oi! Don't go using my name like that!" Shishido snapped, then he stopped as he stepped on something. "Eh? What's this? A manga?"

Jirou gasped and scrambled to his feet. "Oh no! It's all dirty now..."

"What, it's just a manga," Shishido said dismissively, but felt uncomfortable as he glanced at Jirou. "H-hey, are you crying?!"

Jirou was giving his best 'kicked puppy' look. "Nii-san will kill me now... Do you really hate me that much, Ryou-chan?"

Mukahi snickered. "Yeah, Ryou-chan, do you hate him THAT much?"

"Shut up, Gakuto!" Shishido snapped, but he awkwardly looked at Jirou. "Look, sorry 'bout that. How about I just replace the book and give you a snack so "

"Good enough," Jirou said as he happily walked away. "C'mon, buchou'll be mad if we're late!"

"...You've been had," Mukahi commented.

Shishido twitched. "Yeah."

* * *

_1st year, Newcomer's Tournament_

Akutagawa Jirou never lost a match.

He wasn't a genius; he wasn't even athletic to begin with. He simply liked to chase the ball and return it to the other side of the net. And somehow, that was enough to earn him a win.

Until now.

"Game, Rikkai Dai's Marui, 3 games to 2!"

"WOW! THAT was amazing!" Jirou exclaimed, bouncing excitedly. His opponent hit a super cool shot which made the ball roll on top of the net. Amazing. "Do it again! Do it again!"

Marui stared at him like he was crazy. Jirou couldn't really blame him. Who in the world asks his opponent to hit his special shot voluntarily? Although cautious at first, thinking Jirou might be leading him in a trap, Marui eventually gave in and obliged him, hitting the Tsuna Watari whenever there was a chance.

In the end, the Rikkai player won, ending the match with a 6-4 score. Apparently, for all his flashy techniques, the redhead has stamina problems, which Jirou didn't really have, thanks to the stored energy he gets from sleeping.

"A-ah! Marui-kun, wait!" Jirou called, rummaging in his bag before running after the departing redhead with a grin. "Here."

Marui stared. "Pocky?"

"Yep! Pocky has plenty of sugar!" Jirou explained, proffering the box.

"And that is important to me, how?"

Jirou laughed. "Silly, Marui-kun. Sugar is the source of energy of course!"

"I... see," Marui, still looking doubtful, took the box. "Well, thanks then--HEY!" he yelped when Jirou suddenly reached out and pulled his Wilson wrist band off. "OI! Give that back!"

"Yadda!" Jirou said happily, bouncing away from the redhead. "See you 'round, Marui-kun! Show me your super cool moves next time, ne?!"

As soon as he far enough, Jirou stopped. He let his smile drop as he stared at the wrist band in his hand.

Losing sucks after all.

Choosing a shady tree, he plopped down and stretched, yawning as he did so. He curled comfortably to his side, gripping the wrist band tightly. "Serve and volley, huh..."

Yep, losing definitely sucks. But, somehow if it's against such cool opponents, Jirou decided he doesn't really mind.

* * *

_2nd year, Hyotei Gakuen_

"Where is that Jirou?" Atobe demanded, snapping his phone shut. "What's the use of having a GPS-capable phone if it's turned off? He MUST take this test, or he'll be kicked off the regulars permanently."

"Well, what do you expect? It's not as if Jirou exactly wakes up to charge it, let alone use it," Oshitari answered calmly. "Don't worry, he'll make it."

"He'd better. And I spent all those times making copies of my notes!" Shishido groaned. "Do you know the whole class is actually taking his notes for him? That lazy ass--"

The door opened, admitting an exhausted, harassed-looking blonde, and a thoroughly triumphant redhead. The former had more or less staggered into the room and collapsed in the couch in a dead faint.

"Well, Mukahi? Did Jirou make it?" Atobe questioned. "He did take the test, didn't he?"

"Of course," Mukahi replied. "I made sure he did."

"What did you do, Gakuto?" Oshitari asked, amused.

"I put in a mountain of coffee in his diet so he didn't have a wink for the last few days," Mukahi declared proudly.

Shishido slapped a hand to his forehead. "So that's why he's been looking like a zombie lately..."

"You do realize Jirou's going to extract his revenge on you, don't you? Keeping him from his sleep like that?" Oshitari commented, looking a tiny bit worried for his Doubles partner.

"Psh. It's Jirou. What's the worse can he do?" Mukahi said casually.

The next day.

"ARRRRGGHH, JIROU! I HATE FROGS!! I'M RANIDAPHOBIC!! GAAAAAHHH!! GET YOUR SLIMY CLAWS OF ME, EVIL SPAWNS! UGH--"

BLAG.

The rest of the regulars stared at the locker with deep fear.

"He fainted, didn't he?" Shishido muttered. "Or is he dead?"

Oshitari caught Atobe's glance, "There'll be an opening in the regulars after all, Atobe."

"Yes, I'll inform Kantoku at once," Atobe replied, sparing the sleeping Jirou on the couch a look. "And while I'm at it, ore-sama will create a new rule: Never force feed caffeine on Jirou."

* * *

_Present. 3rd year, Hyotei Gakuen_

"What? You have nothing but gifts inside." Atobe said, looking at Jirou's stuff over. "Are you listening? Oi, Jirou!"

"No use, he's already asleep, buchou," Hiyoshi said, hearing a snore coming from the blonde.

"Oh, Jirou-senpai has this after all," Ootori commented, picking up a digital alarm clock from Jirou's things. "Why doesn't he use this?"

"He does," Oshitari assured. "Only, not for the regular purposes of having an alarm clock."

"Then what does he use it for?" Hiyoshi asked.

A wave of shudder swept through the older regulars.

"No, I think you young ones don't need to know," Oshitari said, twitching. "Ignorance, as they say, is bliss."

"Where did he get it then?" Ootori pressed, growing more curious with his senpai's weird behaviours.

"The club gave it to him on his birthday last year," Shishido replied, giving his (favourite) kohai a warning look.

"And Jirou really liked it. He was..." Mukahi struggled with his words. "He was..."

"Happy," Atobe supplied.

"Ah, thanks Atobe. Yeah. Jirou was really..." Mukahi gave a shudder. "Happy."

Hiyoshi, Ootori and Kabaji exchanged glances before looking at the innocent-looking blonde sleeping on the couch. Apparently, their senpai has a healthy fear of their volley specialist. But why?

Atobe, seeing the juniors about to start another round of questioning, stood up. "Old wounds still stings, so ore-sama will not allow you ask more questions. Let's just say that Haginosuke still cries himself to sleep whenever Jirou smiles at him."

The juniors could only blink.

And so for the next few days, Jirou was left wondering why his juniors would turn away in fear when he smiled at them.

* * *

**A/N: **Jirou killed me with his cuteness. Even if he's scary. (o.o;) Yeah, it's the cute and adorable guys in anime are the most dangerous ones.

I need to explain this though... I couldn't decide on which item to focus my attention on from Jirou's stuff. All of them are SO amusing that I wanted to write on them all... So I simply compiled them.

**Jirou's bag contains the following (from 40.5):**

**1. Pocky **

Because he said "I sleep because I'm hungry," the girls in his class put these inside his bag when he was sleeping.

**2. Manga **

He likes to read manga book better than from a magazine. He borrowed this after his older brother, who likes the same manga, finished reading.

**3. Bunta's wrist band **

He forcibly took this off Rikkai's Marui Bunta during the newcomer's tournament in their ichinen. The maker is Bunta's favourite, Wilson.

**4. Mobile phone with GPS capability**

His parents gave this to him because they're worried about Jirou being able to sleep anywhere. But usually it is out of battery.

**5. Copies of class notes **

His classmates got together and made this for all the subjects for Jirou, worried about him because he sleeps before tests too.

**6. Alarm clock that adjusts the time using radio waves **

A birthday present from members of the club. He likes it but there's no sign of it being used.

**Credit:** yuki-scorpio. livejournal

**Next up: Kabaji Munehiro**


	6. In the shadows

**Hyotei Gakuen Bag Check**

**In the shadows**

**Character**: Kabaji Munehiro

**Summary:** What does the world look like in a shadow's perspective?

* * *

"That is ore-sama's seat."

Munehiro looked up to see a small, brown-haired boy looking pointedly at him. He had been quietly eating his lunch, choosing a table in a corner beside the window to avoid most of the other students. And now, another one came along.

Trying hard not to sigh, Munehiro gathered up his meal in his tray and started to move away.

They were all the same, these rich kids... Arrogant, self-centred, completely selfish bunch of

"Ore-sama does not remember telling you to move."

Munehiro paused, glancing back at the boy who looked displeased.

"What? Do you think ore-sama would be so crass to kick you away when you sat there first?" the boy scoffed, taking the other seat. "Sit down and finish your meal."

It was more of a reflex than common sense that made Munehiro sink back on his seat, blinking at the boy in surprise. No one really voluntarily spent time with Munehiro, so this was a big shock. He timidly took his sandwich and took small bites, glancing cautiously at the other boy who began eating with as much grace, if not more so, than Munehiro's other elite classmates.

He flinched when the boy set aside his silver wares to look at him with irritation. "Will you stop looking at ore-sama like he's about to hit you?"

"U-usu," Munehiro replied quickly, too used to that tone of voice. He quickly finished his meal and bowed to the smaller boy and excused himself. Munehiro then realized with a pang that he hadn't even asked the name of the only person who treated him normally for once. Then, he shook his head. No. It's better if he didn't know the boy's name.

As far as Munehiro knew, it was simply a rare random act of kindness. He shouldn't really expect to see the boy again.

Caught in these thoughts, he didn't see the other boy frown as he left.

* * *

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?"

His tormentors paused to look at the owner of the voice and gasp. "Atobe-sama?!"

Whatever Munehiro was expecting, it certainly wasn't the same brown-haired boy coming to his rescue. But the other boy was right there, giving such a cold glare for an eight year old.

"Leave that kid alone and beat it," the boy demanded.

"But, Atobe-sama! This freak giant forced his company on you! No one has the right to, especially him--"

The air seemed to drop a few degrees colder. "Did you not hear what ore-sama said, ahnn? Beat it."

Surprisingly, the other kids, who were much older and larger than the boy, fled instantly.

Munehiro wondered who this kid might be to hold so much power. Then he froze. Atobe? The same Atobe family who owned half of the school?

"Oi, you. Get up," the Atobe kid commanded.

He complied immediately, knowing full well that the kid could make his whole life here more miserable than before.

"Rest assured that those people will be dealt with at once, and they will trouble you no more," the boy said, studying Munehiro so intently that the younger boy felt like even his soul was being studied as well.

"T-thank you... Atobe-sama," Munehiro muttered, bowing low. He understood now. Atobe probably thought it was his fault that Munehiro got bullied worse than usual, and since it was bad publicity image, set about clearing his name.

As expected, Atobe was the same as the rest of them aftera--

Atobe whipped out a phone and was talking to it. "Send paramedics at room 509. No, ore-sama is not hurt, but someone here is. I need them to look him over at once."

As his scrapes and bruises were bandaged and patched up by the best medical staff in the school, Munehiro found himself wondering how much more different Atobe was from the rest of his class.

* * *

"Kabaji. Do you play tennis?" Atobe asked idly, as they sat on the court-side bleachers of the Wimbledon finals.

Munehiro shook his head. His eyes never left the players' movements.

"Would you like to play?"

"...Usu."

Atobe smirked.

* * *

To be honest, Kabaji hated Akutagawa Jirou the first moment they met.

The blonde was a slacker, and had no drive to win his matches. If he did wakes up, he treated everything as a game. Munehiro, who felt everyone should strive as hard as he did, resented that kind of light attitude.

It was a fateful day when Atobe first sent Munehiro to look for the blond who disappeared after losing to Atobe.

Munehiro found his senpai by a tree in the school grounds, wiping his eyes dry. The blond stiffened when he noticed another's presence, but relaxed upon seeing Munehiro. He gave shaky smile and put a finger on his lips.

"Let's keep this our little secret, na, Kabaji?"

Since then, Munehiro always made sure he brought enough tissues and comfort food whenever the blond lost in a match.

* * *

Mukahi Gakuto was, by far, the most cruel person in the regulars in Munehiro's opinion.

It's not as if he loved to scare kitties and kick puppies, but Mukahi-senpai reminded Munehiro of the bullies he had to deal with when he was younger, before Atobe-sama went and began spending his time with him.

Munehiro secretly wished Oshitari-senpai would stop Mukahi-senpai making fun of Shishido-senpai's defeat against Fudomine's Tachibana soon.

* * *

There was one thing that Munehiro feared the most. And that was to look in Atobe's eyes and see disappointment. The older boy did so much for him, and so to disappoint him was a grave sin in Munehiro's book.

His inability to continue the match with Seigaku's Kawamura Takashi shook him.

"Kabaji."

He feared to look Atobe in the eyes.

"That was a good game."

He looked up at that, and found to his relief that Atobe was looking at him with something that could actually be called 'pride'.

It was an added bonus that the rest of his teammates were looking at him with respect.

* * *

Munehiro could only gape.

His locker, usually so neat and orderly, is full of empty water bottles.

He couldn't help the tears that filled his eyes. So he just did what he had to.

Munehiro gave a quiet laugh, and as expected, there was a loud clatter behind him revealing his fellow second years with mouths agape in shock.

His future captain recovered first, snapping a picture of Munehiro with his camera. "Happy birthday, Kabaji."

It was echoed by the taller, silver-haired junior with a wide smile. "It's for the bottle ships," he added. Then he grinned, "We'll help you build them!"

What a perfect birthday gift it was. The gift of companionship.

* * *

"What would we do without you, Kabaji?" Shishido said with a grin.

"Yeah! You're a real life saver!" Mukahi exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Kabaji, I'll make sure they pay for your services," Oshitari said from behind him, handing him another of Mukahi's torn shirt. "It's their fault they fought like barbaric cavemen in the first place."

Munehiro was glad he took up needle work when he was in England. He wondered what the other regulars will say if he told them buchou was in that class as well.

* * *

"Kabaji."

Munehiro flinched. There it was. The dreaded disappointment in his captain's eyes. He simply bowed his head in shame.

"Please, buchou, it wasn't Kabaji-kun's fault," Ootori exclaimed.

"Silence, Ootori."

"But it was--" Shishido-senpai had grabbed Ootori's shoulder and shook his head. Ootori looked stricken, but backed down.

"Why?"

It was just one word, but Kabaji had to stop himself from weeping right there and then. He swallowed with difficulty.

"Answer me." The captain's voice was dangerously quiet.

"Atobe, be reasonable. You know Kabaji wouldn't--"

"I am not asking your opinion, Oshitari."

The tensai didn't speak again.

"Answer me, Kabaji!"

The silence stretched, but still, Munehiro couldn't find his voice. Munehiro saw Hiyoshi move from the corner of his eyes. The golden-haired junior stepped in front of Atobe. "They insulted you, buchou."

That surprised Atobe. "What?"

"They called you names. And that you threatened to destroy Kabaji's family to have him follow you around. That's why Kabaji got so mad and beat the crap out of those guys," Hiyoshi said in a dead pan, before heading out of the hospital room. "Gekokujou, buchou."

"Let's go, Gakuto," Oshitari-senpai said after a while. Both the Doubles pairs left, taking a subdued Akutagawa-senpai with them, until it was only Atobe and Munehiro in the room.

Munehiro stiffened when Atobe approached him. The captain's words were unexpected though.

"I'm always causing you trouble, haven't I?" Atobe said wistfully, patting Munehiro's head. "I want to go to the Nationals with you behind me, as the rest of those idiots. For you to get injured recklessly like that..." he paused, waiting for Munehiro to meet his eyes.

When Munehiro finally did, it wasn't the eyes of his buchou there, but the friend who stood by him through all those years.

"Forgive me... Munehiro."

That was all it took for Munehiro to revert back to his inner child and wept, finding comfort in that hand patting his head, and the fact that he has extra six pairs, just waiting outside his room.

* * *

**A/N:** I love Atobe's and Kabaji's friendship, and I absolutely hate it if they're paired romantically. 'Nuff said.

I noticed this follows the same format as Jirou's, only much shorter. Only shows how much I like Kabaji to gain as much appreciation as the other regulars. He needs love. Really.

**Kabaji's bag contains the following (from 40.5):**

**1. Mobile phone **

He has it because Atobe told him to. He gets contacted by Atobe with it, and doesn't use it otherwise, unless in an emergency.

**2. Huge eraser **

He bought this which was the size of his palm. He cuts and shares it with people who forgets their erasers, so it's become much smaller.

**3. Simple sewing set **

He has it with him because the club uniform might fray. He's the best at sewing in the club.

**4. Letters to Atobe **

He gets asked to take letters to Atobe, who is famous both in and outside of school. Usually he gets asked by girls from other schools. He gives them to Atobe after school.

**5. Water in a bottle **

Mineral water from Italy, recommended by Atobe. It's enriched with oxygen and said to improve sport performance. When he's finished drinking it, the bottle is used for bottle ships.

**Credit:** yuki-scorpio. livejournal

**Next up: Ootori Choutarou**


	7. Served

**Hyotei Gakuen Bag Check**

**Served**

**Character:** Ootori Choutarou

**Summary:** Ootori will do everything to set things right. It's his fault after all.

* * *

_"Shishido-san!" Choutarou yelled in horror. "Get down!" _

_It was too late. His high speed serve hurtled past the net and slammed directly on Shishido's head. The capped boy was swept off his feet by the impact to land with a loud 'thud' a few feet away. _

_He did not get up. _

_"SHISHIDO-SAAAANNN!!"_

* * *

"Ootori, stop pacing. Your worrying will not help Shishido," Atobe said irately.

"Yeah. And what is up with the dark clouds?" Mukahi demanded, waving his arms as if to clear away said clouds that seem to hang around Choutarou. "Lighten up. Geez. You'd think Shishido is dying."

Choutarou stiffened, his one-track mind taking another abuse. "D-dying...?"

"Nice move, Mukahi-senpai," Hiyoshi commented sarcastically as Choutarou went in a corner with more metaphoric dark clouds than before. "Gekokujou."

"Stop being cheeky, brat!"

"Now, now children, don't fight," Oshitari said, appearing on the doorway of the infirmary. "Come, Shishido, don't be shy. They won't bite."

Mukahi snorted. "Shy? Yuushi, is this the same Shishido we're talking about?"

The said regular emerged from the doorway to look at the rest of the team. He was missing the usual blue cap. Instead, white bandages were wrapped on his head.

Choutarou bolted up upon hearing his senpai's name and bounded over, looking like a great big puppy. "Shishido-san! You're okay! I'm so sorry you got hit by my Scud Serve!"

"You look well enough to run. Twenty laps for making ore-sama wait, Shishido." Atobe stood up. "Get back to the courts, everyone. Let's go, Kabaji."

"Usu."

The rest would have calmly, at least as calmly as the Hyotei regulars could, followed, but Shishido seemed to have another plan.

"W-wait! Just wait damn minute!" He yelled, pushing a doting Choutarou away. He did not seem to be the least guilty for it, even when Choutarou's eyes filled with hurt.

"Shishido-san... Are you mad at me?" Choutarou asked, trying hard not to cry.

"Eh?" Shishido looked confused. "Why would I be mad at you? Who are you in the first place? More importantly... who the hell am I?"

As Choutarou's mouth dropped in shock, Oshitari stopped and turned to the others. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. Shishido seems to be suffering from a slight head trauma, causing him to have amnesia."

"Oh..." The others said together. Then they pointed accusingly at the tensai. "HOW CAN YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

Oshitari sighed. "Don't be so loud. It's only temporary after all."

"He's taking it real bad though," Hiyoshi remarked, pointing at Choutarou who looks like he's having a brain meltdown.

"Well, we can't have our Doubles 1 incapacitated now, na Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Atobe snapped his fingers. "Operation: Revive Shishido's Memory, commence."

* * *

"--And finally, hold this," Mukahi instructed, shoving an item in Shishido's hand and surveyed his work. "Yosh. You remember everything now, right?"

Shishido shook his head. "I just feel stupid."

The others blankly watched Shishido as he stood there with scissors in hand and a wig on his head.

"It's not working," Oshitari commented after a minute of complete silence. "In the first place, Shishido's hair back then was brown and straight, not gray and spiky. And that's not a pony-tail. That's a rat tail. Where did you get that wig, Gakuto?"

"Ah, I met this Yogurt guy from Rikkai. He's selling the wig at a very affordable price."

"Ore-sama is certain that the name is Yagyuu, not some dairy milk product. Oh well. Hiyoshi, commence with Plan B."

Hiyoshi looked uncertain. "Maybe we should leave this as a last resort..."

"Nonsense. Stop wasting our time and move, Hiyoshi!"

"Fine..." Hiysohi took out a large pitcher of... something. The ominous bubbling liquid made the Hyotei regulars shiver. "I heard Seigaku experienced the same problem twice with their juniors and apparently, this cured the latest incident."

"That... came from the data player, right?" Oshitari asked with unease.

Hiyoshi nodded. "He said just a cup will do."

But as he went to pour the liquefied... something in a cup, a few drops spilled and left a smoking hole in the ground. They all stared at the simmering hole for a minute before Hiyoshi very wisely took the pitcher somewhere VERY far.

"Okay..." Atobe said slowly. "Plan C. Jirou."

"Yay!" Jirou cheered, waking up from his spot on Kabaji's back. He produced a baseball bat. "Kabaji, help me on this, 'kay? Because Shishido got hit, he should get hit again to become normal! On to the superficial temporal artery, Kabaji!"

"Usu." Kabaji took the bat and was about to clobber the ashen-faced Shishido when Oshitari and Mukahi jumped on his arm to stop him.

Atobe rubbed his forehead, exasperated. "Jirou, we're trying to revive his memory, not kill him. Drop the baseball bat, Kabaji."

"Mou, and Hiyoshi's concoction of doom will not?" Jirou pouted before he falling asleep.

"I'd like to try, Atobe-buchou," Choutarou said determinedly.

Atobe stared at him for a minute, Insight working in full blast. Then he stood up, flicking his hair. "Very well. He IS your Doubles partner after all. I'll leave it to you then, Ootori."

The rest would have liked to stay and watch but a sweet and tender promise of a lifetime of laps and being kicked off the team convinced them otherwise.

Shishido who was, by now, traumatized by the number of times he was almost killed within the last hour, stared at Choutarou warily. Choutarou almost cried from the look of distrust his (favourite) senpai was giving him, but he forced himself to calm down.

"I'm going to help you, Shishido-san." He took out a piece of mint bubble gum from his bag. "You always give me a piece in our practices... No matter how many times I tell you I don't like them. Remember?"

Shishido crossed his arms. "No."

Choutarou produced another item. A snack. "We got this from helping that old lady cross the street, right? ...Although, it was mostly me while you just stood there telling me to hurry up."

Shishido just stared blankly.

Choutarou took out his special fossil. "I always treasure this, and just this morning, you told me how pretty it was..."

"It's... a rock."

Forcing a smile, Choutarou picked up both their rackets. "Well then, care to join me for a bit, Shishido-san?"

They played, with Choutarou purposefully keeping his game light, as Shishido often stumbled and unable to catch up with most of his shots. Besides, it's not like Choutarou could focus on the game when he's too concerned about his sen--

"Hey!"

The angry voice woke him. "Yes, Shishido-san?"

"Do you always play this lame?" Shishido growled. "It's pathetic. Get serious, will you?"

Choutarou's spirits rose in joyful disbelief. "Shishido-san! You--"

"Shut up and serve!" Shishido was already waiting at the baseline.

Choutarou was unable to stop smiling. His (favourite) senpai was back! He took out a ball. "Here I go then, Shishido-san!" he called, tossing the ball. "Ikyuu... Nyuu... KON!"

The Scud Serve, just like it did this morning, hurtled across the net. Shishido could only blink as the ball went completely past him.

"Wow... So that's what you can do," Shishido whistled in amazement. "Cool."

"EH?" Choutarou asked, exhilaration fading fast. "But... that means..."

"Hey! Hurry up! Do that thing again!" Shishido called, smiling widely.

Choutarou ended up faulting every time after that, causing Shishido to call off the game with disappointment hanging all over him.

Choutarou collapsed on the bench, draping a towel cover his eyes. He felt Shishido sat beside him, and the tears poured then. "I'm so sorry, Shishido-san. It's my fault you got injured and I... I couldn't even help you..."

"Nice drawings you have here."

Choutarou rubbed his eyes and peeked from his towel. Shishido was flipping through his sketchpad, looking thoughtful.

"You're with me when I drew them, Shishido-san," Choutarou said quietly. "After practice, we'd sometimes hang out in the park, just sitting there. I'd be sketching and you'd be tending to your scratches. Sometimes you'd watch me draw too..."

Choutarou's voice faded. Shishido remained quiet as well, still immersed on the pictures. Suddenly, he paused.

"Shishido-san?" Choutarou asked, distracted from his musings.

"This..." Shishido said uncertainly, touching a handwriting that appeared scrawled across the page. "I wrote this... right?"

"'Fight like no tomorrow! Re-write our limits!'," Choutarou recited, knowing immediately what caught his (favourite) senpai's attention without looking over. "You always tell me that before our every match..."

Suddenly, Shishido slammed the sketchbook shut and stood up. When he turned, Choutarou was surprised to see the familiar fire of determination in Shishido's eyes.

"Hit that serve again. Don't stop until I remember everything."

* * *

"They're still at it?"

"Yes. Well, it doesn't look like we'd have to use that video footage of the Kanto Tournament like you said. Too bad, though. After all the trouble I went through to subtly get them."

"If you want to call making Mukahi and Jirou break into the office to get them subtle, it's your call. Just make sure you bail them out of the juvenile hall by tomorrow. But really, Oshitari. Go home and stop watching. It's disturbing."

"Oh, Atobe, you know how the young are passionate. I'm merely here to prevent... _things_ from happening."

"...Not everyone is like you, you pervert."

* * *

**A/N:** Despite Oshitari's suggestive words, the two just ended up eating burgers before going to their respective homes. But knowing Oshitari, he'd probably think putting a sock on is passionate, so he just told Atobe the evening went on passionately. Oshitari... is a passionate guy. (-.-;) And Shishido got his memory back, by the way.

Inspired by POT Episode 163.

**Ootori's bag contains the following (from 40.5):**

**1. Tuning fork **

Having perfect pitch, he doesn't need it for tuning, but the high-pitched note from the tuning fork can calm him down.

**2. Sketch book **

There are sketches of roadside scenaries. It's because drawings are better for memories than photos.

**3. Watercolour pencils **

It's inconvenient to take drawing equipment around, so he uses colouring pencils that can give watercolour effect. Normally he prefers light colours.

**4. A piece of mint gum**

He got it from Shishido during morning practice, but actually he doesn't like mint-flavoured gum.

**5. Senpei (it's a type of snacks)**

He got this from an old lady for helping her with heavy things. The other day he got candies for helping someone who was lost.

**6. Fossil **

An ammonite he picked up during kindergarten times. He feels it's connected with the ancient world and since then has kept it carefully.

**Credit:** yuki-scorpio. livejournal

**Next up: Atobe Keigo. LAST ONE!**


	8. A man of many words

**Hyotei Gakuen Bag Check**

**A man of many words**

**Character:** Atobe Keigo

**Summary:** Truly, there are many words to describe Atobe of Hyotei Gakuen.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Atobe-buchou lately?" Ootori asked, looking at Atobe's bag in the clubroom.

"Haven't seen him since we told him we're going to the Nationals," Shishido answered, shrugging on his jersey. "He hasn't been to his classes too."

"But that's almost three days ago... Where could he be?" Ootori said, a hint of worry appearing on his face. He glanced at Kabaji beside him. "Did buchou tell you where he's going, Kabaji-san?"

The larger junior shook his head. If one would look properly, he's wearing almost the same expression as Ootori.

"That guy! Honestly, wandering off in such important time!" Mukahi said irately, trying to tie his shoes in vain. The laces keep on tangling. In frustration, he took his shoe off and threw it. "Go die, shoelaces!"

Oshitari, who easily dodged the flying shoe, raised an eyebrow. "He's probably training off somewhere. You know that guy. He's never satisfied with his current skill and always aims higher."

"Still, he's the team captain. He should be here to lead us," Shishido stated, shutting his locker a little forcefully than usual.

"Can't you practice without buchou's help, Shishido-senpai?" Hiyoshi asked logically from his corner.

Shishido glared at his kohai. "Don't be so lame, Wakashi. Of course I can. It's just that Atobe's been a selfish bastard when his responsibility lies here, with his team."

The Hyotei team fell silent, each unknowingly thinking of the same thought.

They are a strong team, each and every one of them knew it and flaunted that knowledge. They deserve to win, and nothing less. The horrible loss against the un-seeded Fudomine was a bitter pill to swallow, but they learned not to underestimate their opponents from then on. They trained, harder than usual, but still maintained that same confidence that their win is in the bag; confidence which shattered once again as they suffered another loss, this time to Seigaku. It should have been the end there, they knew. But then, another chance presented itself: a third chance for Hyotei Gakuen tennis club to reach the Nationals.

By now, every one of them knew that to win, they'd have to really _want_ to win and fight with everything they got for it, not because they deserve it. And each Hyotei regular is willing to do this, and more.

It was Mukahi, unsurprisingly, who broke the silence.

"Well, I for one won't stand here waiting for that bastard," Mukahi declared, picking his shoe up and tying it haphazardly. "C'mon, Hiyoshi. Your form still sucks."

Hiyoshi sighed and bent down to tie his senpai's shoe correctly. "All those practices would be for nothing if you break your neck over untied shoelaces, Mukahi-senpai."

Shishido donned his signature cap. "Gakuto has a point, for the first time in his life—"

"What the hell do you mean 'first time'?! I'm gonna kick your ass, Shishido!"

"—We should practice harder by ourselves, captain be damned." Shishido turned to his Doubles partner, completely ignoring the kicking redhead held at bay by Hiyoshi. "Let's go, Choutarou."

"Okay, Shishido-san," Ootori stood up, followed by Kabaji, who handed him his racket. "Oh, thanks, Kabaji-san."

"Everyone is so inspired all of a sudden," Oshitari commented amusedly.

"You're one to talk," Shishido scoffed, glancing pointedly at the power wrists and ankle weights Oshitari was putting on.

The door to the club room suddenly burst open, revealing Jirou panting slightly. The look on his face made the other regulars freeze, as it was neither of the sleepy expression or the giddy happiness it usually wears. It was pale and apprehensive.

"Oi, Jirou! What happened?" Mukahi cried out when the blonde didn't immediately speak.

Jirou looked up. "Atobe."

"He isn't here, and you know that," Shishido replied, frowning. "What the hell—"

Shaking his head wildly, Jirou continued, his next words making several tennis rackets hit the floor.

"Atobe's in Rikkai."

* * *

"Three games to love!"

"RIKKAI! RIKKAI! RIKKAI!"

"FINISH HIM! SANADA-FUKUBUCHOU!"

"N-no way..." Ootori whispered, stunned. "Atobe-buchou..."

Hiyoshi gritted his teeth. "This is almost too painful to watch."

The Hyotei regulars arrived almost unnoticed to the Rikkai courts, as everyone was too focused on the intense, but grievously one-sided match between two of Japan's best middle school players.

"What the hell is Atobe doing?" Shishido demanded, slamming a fist against his palm.

Mukahi was openly enraged. "He's letting that Rikkai-bastard push him around! He's going to lose at this point! OI! ATO—hmpf!"

Oshitari calmly covered his friend's mouth, eyes never leaving the match. "Gakuto, look at Atobe's eyes carefully. Does that look like the eyes of someone losing?"

"He's planning something," Jirou commented, and it was a proof of his focus on his captain's match that he didn't appear to notice that his all-time idol, the Rikkai volley specialist, was just on the opposite side of the court.

The voice of Sanada broke through the noise. "No matter how many times you try, the result will be the same!" He raised his racket, and cheers exploded once more. "Immovable, like the mountain."

The Hyotei team watched as the ball went completely past their heavily-panting captain standing in the middle of the court, again and again. He was sweating profusely.

"Forty-love!"

"You couldn't even make it to the Nationals, and yet you actually thought you could just waltz in here and challenge Rikkai?" Sanada was sneering.

"Game, Sanada! Four games to love!"

The Hyotei captain made no reply, and simply wiped some sweat from his eyes with his already soaked wrist band.

Sanada was unrelenting, using the 'Mountain' of his Fuu Rin Kaa Zan again. "Is this some kind of joke, Atobe?"

Ootori flinched and shut his eyes, while Hiyoshi looked away, both unable to watch the captain they respected lose completely.

"Don't look away."

Both second years turned to their fellow junior, whose own narrowed eyes are trained on the match.

"Win or lose, this is our captain. Watch him," Kabaji said firmly. The rest of the regulars are already watching as if transfixed. The two other juniors exchanged a glance and continued watching.

"LET'S GO, LET'S GO RIKKAI! WE'RE INVINCIBLE RIKKAI DAI!"

Nearby the Hyotei regulars, some Rikkai members are shouting.

"There's no way he can break down Sanada's iron wall of defense!"

"AH! He's turning it in a battle of endurance! He wants Atobe to completely crumble before him!"

That statement broke the spell within the Hyotei regulars.

"'Crumble'?!" Mukahi scoffed loudly. "Are you sure you're talking about Atobe?"

The Rikkai members turned to them in surprise. "EH?! More Hyotei?! The Hyotei regulars are here!"

"Love-fifteen!"

The Rikkai members gaped. A ball went past Sanada who didn't seem to even realize the ball was already on his court.

"Crumble is a word for rocks or cookies," Jirou said wisely. "Not for Atobe."

"Love-thirty!"

Atobe smashed back the ball, and before Sanada could react, the ball was rolling by his feet.

"What—?"

"Love-forty!"

Oshitari chuckled. "There are more than a thousand words to describe Atobe Keigo, but you won't find any 'crumble' in it."

"Game, Atobe! Four games to one!"

"There's simply no way will that guy 'crumble'," Shishido smirked, watching Atobe lower his racket and threw his head back to give a loud laugh, stunning the whole Rikkai court to silence.

"It is completed," Atobe declared, throwing Sanada a very triumphant look for one who just lost four whole games.

"No, definitely not Atobe-buchou," Ootori agreed, feeling suddenly light-hearted.

"Gekokujou," Hiyoshi added, smiling slightly at the familiar sight of his captain's confident strut.

"Usu," Kabaji finished.

* * *

"Alright, that's enough."

Yukimura entered the court, and Keigo knew the party had to stop. Too bad; he was just about to heat it up, now that his Koori no Sekai is complete. And he was looking forward to shutting up the whole crowd too. Damn noisy people.

"Hmph, you want to be my opponent instead?" Keigo drawled, throwing the other buchou a challenging stare.

As expected, some Rikkai players reacted badly at that. But none more than their so-called junior ace. "Wait just a moment!"

But their captain spoke again, silencing everyone on his team. "I will gladly be your opponent." He paused, returning Keigo's stare with an even look. "If it's in an official match."

Keigo was sure that smile was mocking him. "What are you talking about?"

Yukimura was unmoved. "You know what I'm talking about." He then moved his eyes away from Keigo and up to the bleachers. "Go home, Atobe Keigo. It wouldn't do to leave your team if you're going to the Nationals."

This drew many gasps from the other Rikkai members. "Hyotei's playing in the Nationals?!"

Glancing to where Yukimura was staring, Keigo had to sigh. "Those idiots..." He gave captain and vice-captain of the strongest school in the circuit a smirk. "We'll have to finish this some other time, I see. Ore-sama will claim his victory later."

He could feel hundreds of eyes watching him as he jogged away, and he almost had to stop himself from laughing out loud again. These peasants are obviously in awe of him and his brilliance, as expected.

"Atobe!"

"Buchou!"

Keigo paused, throwing down his shirt's hood to glare more properly at his team. "What are you fools doing here?"

"Watching you get your ass kicked, what else?" Shishido snorted, but he is grinning nonetheless.

"Sanada still wipes the floor with your face, Atobe," Mukahi laughed, hanging on Oshitari's arm for support.

"Gekokujou, buchou," Hiyoshi put in.

"But you were amazing there, Atobe-buchou!" Ootori exclaimed with shining eyes.

"Really SUGEE, Atobe!" Jirou yelled in agreement, bouncing all around him.

Come to think of it, all of them are smiling at him. The idiots.

"What are you all so happy about, ahnn?" Keigo demanded. A towel was thrown at him, and he caught it easily. "Oshitari, why the hell are all of you here?"

Oshitari chuckled. "We miss having a captain, you know..."

"Really, are all of you that useless without ore-sama?" Keigo said crossly, accepting a water bottle from Kabaji with a nod of thanks. "I suppose that only proves how much priceless ore-sama is," Keigo paused. "How did you get here?"

"We took the train of course, idiot!" Mukahi said, rolling his eyes. "Not all of us have a limo to drive us everywhere."

Keigo scowled distastefully. "Ore-sama will not ride a commoner transport. Kabaji! Call ore-sama's driver to pick us up. Use the PHS, as ore-sama is sure the signal here is abysmal."

"Usu."

"Hmph, so you have time to spy on ore-sama here rather than practice on your own, ahnn? Then let me assure you this. When we get back at Hyotei, you," Keigo declared, pointing at his team with his most sadistic smile on. "Will go through hell."

Everyone paled a little at that.

Jirou, who was looking a little down when he just realized he'd been to Rikkai and wasn't able to even catch a glimpse of his idol and therefore was not really listening, suddenly pointed at Keigo's head. "AH!"

"What?" Keigo demanded, a bit startled at the blonde's cry.

"Your hair looks just like mine when I wake up!" Jirou grinned.

Twitching, Keigo turned away. "Kabaji! My gold compact mirror."

"Usu."

* * *

"Ne, Yuushi... Do you think if we sell that mirror to Atobe's fangirls we could buy the whole team tickets to fly us to Hawaii or somewhere very far from a pissed off Atobe?"

"You know, Gakuto, if we throw in that lip gloss he's using right now, we can buy Hawaii."

* * *

**End of Hyotei Gakuen Bag Check**

* * *

**A/N:**

Da-da-daan!!! Here's the final chapter of the Hyotei Gakuen Bag Check! Yeah, I noticed his things are more like an after-thought in this story. But for Atobe's part, I really like to give emphasis on why the Hyotei team respects him so, even if he's such a diva. I hope I made him some justice.

Oh, and I haven't found Atobe's actual bag search (done by Sakaki-kantoku) page, as it appeared in fanbook 20.5, I think.

**Atobe's bag contains the following:**

**1. Cell phone** - for international calls. People have witnessed Atobe speaking in German over this phone.

**2. Cell phone** - with video phone capabilities in FOMA. (Note: FOMA stand for Freedom of Mobile multimedia access, and it's a service provided by NTT Dokomo, a Japanese communications company). Used mainly to contact family members.

**3. Cell phone x 2** - Equipped with camera. He uses these phones for most normal usage, but doesn't use the camera much.

**4. PHS** - (Personal Handy Phone) He uses this as a backup for underground use, where it's hard to get a signal. Doesn't use it much.

**5. Lip balm** - Dry lips are the ultimate indignity! Since he couldn't possibly show himself in public with chapped lips, he always carries this around.

**6. Cologne **- Uses one spritz of this as a finishing touch after his post-practice shower. Thus switching to "private mode."

**7. Foreign book** - When he's alone, he's mostly reading. Right now, he particularly likes reading Goethe.

**8. A gold compact mirror**

**Credit:** shizumaru. blogspot. com

I'd like to thank these people who showed this story much needed support: babagoui, MaRUi, kay54, EBIL DUSTBUNNY OF DOOOOM, Tressa, Paffu, animeannie, loove it!!, ltifal, Airashii Mochidzuki, BlackBunny15, LiQuYu, melli-elle, Orion. R. Black, Charmane, girl-of-anime, The Tensai Fan Girl and SilentNahani.

Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments! You guys are the best! And...

Maybe I'll do a Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Bag Check too? (-.o)v


End file.
